Recueil de Drabble-OS : YTB gaming
by YoshiNolan
Summary: Hellow! Voici un recueil de Drabble de couples classiques Yaoi YTB (BriGrim, Unstiteuf, Armaël, Sianny, Siphagiel,...) tristes, joyeuses, en good/bad end, si vous me le demandez, je peux faire les deux, PARFOIS il y aura du Lemon (hard très rarement). Proposez moi des thèmes que je pourrais sélectionner. Parfois il y aura des suicides ou de l'auto-mutilation donc ATTENTION !. Merci
1. En péril

_Salut à tous, aujourd'hui cette Drabble est du Armaël sur la tristesse, la dépression, comme vous voulez et se finira mal donc si vous voulez pleurer c'est ici. PDV: Arm' Enjoy :-)._

 _Musique à écouter: Là-bas Jean Jacques Goldman_

Après avoir vue les tweets de mon Maël, je me décida d'aller le voir pour le réconforter, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte en Amérique à cause de connards sur Twitter, je voulais qu'il reste, pour moi. M'avait-il oublié après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je décida donc de lui envoyer un petit message pour lui dire que j'arrivais. Il me demanda pourquoi, mais je ne lui avait pas répondu, tellement triste, je m'inquiétais trop pour lui. Sur la route, je vis un tweet qui me mentionnais, posté par ''Maeluna'' qui disait : ' _'Bae arrive chez moi qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Merci ArmTheBitch ;-)''._ Fallait que je me fasse remarquer, mais bon, je me précipita, pensif aux actes qu'il pouvait faire, me mettant à en pleurer. Heureusement que je ne suis pas une fille mon mascara aurait coulé.

Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, je ne frappa même pas avant d'entrer pour lui parler.

-''Chou pourquoi tu veux partir en Amérique, sans moi, tu m'avais oublié?

-Non je...

-NE PART PAS, reste avec moi, pour nos fanboys, nos admirateurs ou tout simplement nos amis.''

Le problème, là dans cette discussion c'est que nous étions chamboulés. Moi par Maël, est lui par ce qui c'est passé via Twitter. La discussion allait être froide, je le sentais. Il été là, furax et triste, à me regarder, et moi je restais en face à attendre une réponse de sa part. J'attendais jusqu'au moment où il allât vers moi, tomba dans mes bras comme dans un canapé et me dit:

-''Il faut que j'y aille je ne pourrais pas rester, soit-tu viens avec moi, sinon,... occupe toi bien de Nina et June''

Là j'étais bouleversé, si j'allais venir avec lui, mes abonné(e)s tomberaient fous, et mes amis me manqueraient. Blondie n'accepterait pas du tout, elle serait tellement touchée qu'elle pourrait se séparer de Siphano et ça je ne veut pas en être la cause, voir conduire au suicide d'une grande dépression. Et tout abandonné, non mais laisser mon amour là c'est le pire dilemme de ma vie. Je tomba en larme et Maël voulut me réconforter en se relevant pour s'expliquer:

-'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bae

-Il y a que...sniff... je ne peux pas partir...et... sniff... tout abandonné... mais je veux être avec toi, dis-je avec beaucoup de mal

-Je sais mais il faut que je parte, tu le sais j'ai craqué, le jour où tu craqueras...

-Mais je viens de craquer, je ne pas me doubler ou me déchirer en deux partis pour qu'une partie soit avec toi et l'autre dans ma vie perso

-... alors... fais comme tu veux, moi j'ai commandé le billet, et je dois y aller. Le jour où tu auras subit tout ce que je viens de subir à cause des sentiments tu comprendras. Je ne veux plus qu'on joue avec moi, et me séparé de toi et un choix que me fait mal aussi, mais c'est tombé au plus bas pour mieux remonter après. Là-bas je me sentirais mieux rien ne pourra être pire que ce pays de merde

-Mais en Amérique il y a des trucs pires qu'en France, la peine de mort, n'y vas pas, on a encore plein de truc à faire. Tu n'as pas réaliser tout mes rêves sexuelles que j'avais car on avait les mêmes tu été prêt à faire tout ce que je voulais. Tu seras loin.

-J'aurais ma fierté, on ne ma pas donné le choix il faut que j'y aille, je ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose de mieux ici mais c'est une chance d'y aller pour moi pour ma vie, car je veux vivre tranquillement

-Mais sans toi je ne peux pas vivre. Et je ne compte pas pour toi ?... C'est ça ?

-Si, bien sur, mais j'ai...

-Tu as des raisons,... je peux comprendre mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'abandonner ... tel une vielle chaussette .

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'abandonnerais mais on pourra toujours se parler avec tout les moyens modernes.

-Mais les moyens modernes, ce n'est pas la réalité, je ne pourrais pas te toucher, sentir ton parfum, toucher tes cheveux soyeux, ressentir des frissons quand tu me caresses.''

Nous nous mettons à pleurer suite à cet échange trop émouvant. S'abandonner l'un l'autre du fait que chacun est retenu par sa raison. Ce que l'on disait, chacun de notre côté, n'était pas faux, mais, nous avions nos problèmes, ce qui prouvait que notre couple ne serait pas éternel, malgré la forte attirance que nous avions l'un envers l'autre, plus puissante que l'infini. Mais il le fallait pour soi, penser à son ego alors qu'il y a la personne la plus importante, qu'on aime le plus, qu'on veut rester à tout jamais avec elle, dans sa vie, dans son esprit, qu'on ne cesse de penser à elle même morte. Rien ne doit nous séparer, surtout pour des choses pareils. Des tel souffrances ne devraient pas exister pour des pauvres gens qui n'ont pas eu des grandes histoires d'amour. Maël prit sa valise m'embrassa avant de me dire ''adieu''

Je n'eus pas le temps de le rattraper qu'il été déjà en route direction l'aéroport pour son vol qui partait dans peu de temps, je l'avais rendu en retard. Je me précipita dans ma voiture sans prendre conscience des actes que j'allais faire, ne voulant pas que ma vie s'envole dans un endroit là où je pourrais tout perdre.

Une fois arrivé, j'entendis une petite voix _''Le vol A180 est prêt à décoller direction New York, messieurs, mesdames, rendez-y vous pour le décollage, départ dans 5 minutes''_ merde, faut que je me dépêche c'est son vol. Mais une fois arrivé trop tard, il était partit sans moi.

Je restais là, tombé par terre en train de pleurer l'envol de mon seul et unique amour de ma vie. Mais le vol A180 ce n'est pas celui qui... **« BOUM !»** une explosion retentit, tellement forte que les vitres explosèrent. L'avion de ma life avait explosé, d'une force que je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun survivant, ni même une pièce de l'avion. CE QUE J'AVAIS DE PLUS CHER EST ... MOOOORT.

Suite à ce qui s'est passé je me décida à le rejoindre dans la mort puisque la vie sans lui ce n'est rien et décida de mettre fin à mes jours en prenant un morceau de verre des vitres qui n'étaient plus là pour couper mes veines jusqu'à ce que mon sang coule et se vida pour que je rejoigne celui que j'aime à la mort.

 _Merci d'avoir lus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et allez me voir sur Twitter ( Ff_YoshiNolan) je fais des tweets très productifs pour la société. Dites-moi si vous avez pleuré où si ça vous a ému :'-(. Et dez dez pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux:-). Merci (encore)_


	2. A ma place

_Titre :_ À ma place

 _Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour une nouvelle Drabble. Dans celle-ci, il y aura un peu plus de discours, mais attention aux âmes sensibles pour la fin de l'histoire (sans spoïl). PDV :Rosgrim_

 _Enjoy._

Musique à écouter : ''À ma place'' Axel Bauer et Zazie (très facultatif mais inspiré pour cette histoire d'où le titre)

watch?v=vOznRtE4fOg

Je m'inquiétais, Greg' n'était pas là depuis un bon moment alors qu'il m'avait dit d'attendre, il y avait juste des collègues qui avaient besoin son aide. Je tournais en rond comme abandonné. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a oublié ces derniers temps. C'est souvent, trop souvent qu'il sort cette excuse. À se demander s'il n'est pas partis ailleurs. Pourtant, après notre bisous pendant le live des nuits de Chron, on s'était avouer nos sentiments. Merci l'association et les abonnés, sans eux je n'aurai pas vécu le bonheur que je vis,... enfin, maintenant, je suis malheureux, de ne plus le voir, sentir son corps, sa chaleur, rien que sa présence me suffisait. Que fallait-il faire pour que ses ''sorties'' s'arrête... .

La porte s'ouvra. C'était mon amant qui rentré avec un grand sourire. Moi je me sentais triste, je n'avais pas le sourire sur mon visage au contraire de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi était-il rentré si tard ? Est-ce qu'il me cachait quelque chose ? Je me leva du canapé et me dirigea vers lui pour le questionner

-''Bri ! qu'est-ce tu as foutus, je me suis inquiété, pourquoi tu es...

-Rhoo tu peux attendre que je sois rentré avant de me sauté dessus comme ça, je sais je suis rentré tard mais attend au moins que je t'explique.

-Que tu m'explique, rétorquais-je, que tu m'explique ! Non mais là tu te prends pour qui ? (calme-toi Micka' tu vas tu foutres en l'air) Tu sais ce que je ressens quand tu n'est pas là. Je me sens abandonné, lâché, laissé. Merde qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait. Il y a quelque chose qui dérange. Je te rappelle que si on s'est embrassé pendant le live c'est de ta faute !''

Mince pourquoi j'ai dit ça, j'ai pas envie de mettre fin à notre couple, il va penser que si. Merci mon caractère qui fait que je dis n'importe quoi quand je suis énervé. Face à ce que je viens de dire, il n'enleva même pas son manteau comme s'il était sur le point de repartir, et ça, je ne voulais surtout pas. Comment aurait-il réagit à ma place

-Écoute moi bien Mika', il me regarde d'un air hyper sérieux pour m'expliquer, je pense que tu l'as deviné, je t'ai mentis. Et je comptais te le dire mais je ne voulais pas te blesser car...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais...

-Ne m'interromps pas, et écoute moi, le soir quand on a fêté notre couple on était chez Siphano, mais sur le chemin du retour, dans le train, il y avait quelqu'un sur qui je suis tombé par hasard qui allait en direction de Chalon lui aussi. Le problème c'est qu'il était effroyablement beau ,et à tenter, pour je ne sais quelle raison, de me draguer.

-Et tu es rentré dans son jeu ?

-Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place. On aurait cru qu'il m'avait envoûté

-Tu aurais pus faire un effort et ne pas rentrer dans son ''envoûtement'' pour nous, pour moi. À ta place j'aurais dit que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un et que ce serait donc pas possible

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait pour moi''

Là il ma posé une colle. Je restais bouche bée à la discussion dont le ton est monté trop vite. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ...mais tout, quitte à en mourir. Seulement je ne lui avait pas dit, mais je ne le savais pas s'il le savait. Tout c'était la phrase classique et stéréotypé mais je ne lui ai pas encore répondu.

-''Voilà tu n'aurais rien fait, m'a t-il dit sèchement

-Si... même (bon allez dis lui) TOUT prêt à en mourir

-Mais oui c'est ça, donc je n'aurais pas le droit de rencontrer quelqu'un même si je lui aurais dit que j'étais déjà en couple, on n'aurait put devenir que de simples amis mais bon

-Non enfin si tu aurais pus...

 **« CLAC »** la porte se claqua il était partit. J'ai essayé de lui reparler après avoir dit que je m'excuse et qu'il aurait le droit d'être avec son ami. Mais il préféra partir me disant qu'il ne pourrait pas me supporter plus. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui et décida de partir vivre en enfer en prenant des médicaments jusqu'à ma fin.

 _Merci d'avoir lus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et c'est gratuit. En plus ça ne prend même pas 5 minutes. Allez me suivre sur Twiiter ( Ff_YoshiNolan), et sur Ask ( YoshiNolan), on s'enjaille vraiment. Et dez dez pour les fautes (s'il y en a), je fais de mon mieux, soyez indulgent. Merci (encore)_


End file.
